


Happy Anniversary

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [20]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, andrew making an effort, dinner date, fancy dinner, what a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: “Are you gonna have an existantial crisis?”, Andrew asks dryly, “...because if yes... please wait until I’ve finished the wine we’re getting.”





	Happy Anniversary

“Here.” Andrew thrusts a bag into Neil’s hand.

Neil looks at the bag, then back up at Andrew, who’s still giving him one of his signature looks, stern and a little bored on the surface, expectant, and, if Neil would have to take an educated guess, even a little excited.

“What is it?”, he asks, and slowly opens the bag.

“You’ve been blessed with two working eyes, Josten, see for yourself.”, Andrew grunts, and crosses his arms over his chest.

A fond little smile tugs at Neil’s lips, and he pulls out the contents of the bag, which turn out to be a light blue button up shirt, very nice dark jeans and a matching belt.

Neil is used to Andrew buying him clothes occasionally, but never anything like this. Usually, the clothes Andrew gets him are black and, on more than one occasion, for Andrew’s eyes alone. But this? Neil furrows his eyebrows. “What-?”

“Put it on. We’re going out.”, Andrew simply orders him, and then saunters off to the living room to give Neil some space to change. Neil does as told. When he looks at himself in the mirror after chaging, he swallows hard.

The shirt compliments his eyes really well, and those jeans look... sharp. He turns around and looks at his backside, which is nicely hugged by the navy denim. Andrew’s gonna like this very much. Neil shoots a small grin at himself in the mirror.

The same moment he steps out of their bedroom, Andrew steps out of the shared bathroom. He, too, has changed, and Neil really, just, really really wants to run his hands all over Andrew right now.

He’s wearing black jeans, a very soft-looking black t-shirt, and over it, a casual black suit jacket. Allison would definitely approve of this outfit, and so does Neil. Very much so.

“Stop staring.”, Andrew tells him, his own hazel eyes darting over Neil in the new outfit, and grabs his car keys. Oh, how deliciously the fabric of his jacket strains over his biceps when he moves. “We gotta get going.”

“Where to?”, Neil asks, and takes some quick steps until he’s next to Andrew. He can’t keep his eyes off Andrew’s broad shoulders. Dammit.

“We’ve got reservations.”, Andrew ominously replies, “But if you don’t get going, they’ll cancel.”

He opens the door for Neil and pretty much ushers him out. Neil obeys, but, after asking ‘yes or no?’, takes Andrew’s hand on the way to the elevator of the building.

-

The elevator ride is testing Neil’s patience and impulse control. He wants Andrew to push him against the closed doors and do very filthy things to him. But apparently, they’re in a hurry.

-

Andrew parks the Maserati in front of a restaurant Neil has never been to. It looks a little fancy, and it’s by a lake and has a patio. He can’t help but ask “Here?!”, but Andrew just gives him his Andrew Minyard death stare, and Neil grins. “...sorry. It just looks really fancy.”

“Stop talking and get out of my car.”, Andrew reaches over and pushes him a little, but not very hard.

Inside, the restaurant is just as fancy. It smells amazing, and, since it’s a tuesday night, it isn’t very crowded. They’re being seated after Andrew very confidently tells the waitress a fake name.

Andrew orders drinks for them, water, and a small bottle of wine Neil has never heard of (they usually just buy the cheapest wine they can get; they’re college students, after all), but this one sounds kind of expensive.

“...so, what’s this about?”, Neil finally asks when the waitress has buzzed off with a huge smile.

Andrew looks at him and cocks his head just a little. “It’s been a year.”

Neil stares at him while the words process. Then, they click in place. “A year?!” But yes, Andrew’s right. It’s been a whole fucking year since they... well, since Andrew kissed him on the roof. A year since... everything else that happened. It all feels weird, distant, and yet, not.

“Are you gonna have an existantial crisis?”, Andrew asks dryly, “...because if yes... please wait until I’ve finished the wine we’re getting.”

Neil can’t help the snort of laughter. “Since when are you such a wine conoisseur?”

“I have many talents.”, Andrew replies ominously, again, and it makes Neil laugh.

“You googled it, didn’t you?”

Andrew just grunts and gestures non-commitantly.

Neil looks at him, really looks at him, trying to see him completely, not only how his amber eyes shine in the low light of the restaurant, making them seem almost golden, and not only the way his jacket hugs his frame perfectly.

Andrew is his rock, his anchor and armor and his home. He makes Neil feel grounded, and happy, too.

“You’re smiling like an idiot.”, Andrew comments, but Neil doesn’t miss the softness in his tone.

-

The wine is amazing, and so is the food.

Kevin would get a heart attack and rant about all the bad fats and carbs on their plates. Andrew makes sure to snap a picture and send it to him.

When they’re done eating, Neil feels like his fancy new shirt might explode.

“That was amazing.”, he sighs, completely satisfied. Andrew nods in reply.

They pay, or rather, Andrew pays. Neil tries to pay, too, but Andrew shoots him a look and casually asks him if he wants him to break his wrist when Neil reaches for the bill.

When they’re back out by the car, Neil reaches out for Andrew’s hand. “Yes or no?”, he asks softly.

“Yes.”, Andrew replies, and pulls Neil with him, against the side of the Maserati.

They kiss, and Andrew crowds Neil in. Even though he’s in a food-fuelled haze, Neil’s body very much still reacts to Andrew. After all, Andrew’s still wearing this fucking jacket. Andrew pushes him against the passenger door, and Neil’s breath hitches.

“Get in.”, Andrew growls into his ear, and then bites his ear lobe. He reaches over Neil, and opens the car door.

-

The elevator ride back up is just as straining, however, this time, it’s because Andrew makes him bend over with his palms against the doors, and rubs his ass with firm hands and fuck, Neil wants Andrew so badly when they reach their floor.

“You look so fucking good in those jeans, Josten. Should be a crime.”, he growls and shivers run down Neil’s spine. Fuck, he needs to keep that in mind. Andrew loves skinny jeans on Neil, noted.

Andrew steers him into their dorm room quickly and with a burning hand on his lower back. Their rooms are empty, and Neil gets a feeling that Kevin has been politely or impolitely forced to find shelter elsewhere for the night.

He quickly stops thinking about Kevin when Andrew pushes him against the closed door and kisses him again after a whispered ‘yes or no?’, hot lips on his, and hands wandering down his body.

Neil’s hands are on Andrew’s shoulders, steadying himself, thumbs digging into the hard, bulging muscles. Andrew could rip the fabric if he’d just flex hard enough, and maybe Neil should be weirded out by how much this idea turns him on, but he’s long beyond caring.

When Andrew bites the side of his neck and then sucks a mark into the skin, every coherent thought vanishes and is replaced with hazy, needy want in his brain.

-

Later, between gasps and moans and thrusts and swollen lips pressed to sweaty skin, Neil pants out, “Happy anniversary, Andrew.”

Andrew can’t reply since his mouth is busy, but the vibrations his reply produces are just as good. If not better.


End file.
